Resident Evil :: Degeneration
by Annabe
Summary: This is basically a little twist on the new CGI movie that came out a couple of days ago. With my own characters thrown in there. R&R Enjoy! Chapter 3 just up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that I don't own Resident Evil (either in game, book or movie form). Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Cynthia was sitting in the airport, looking at the arrival board. Her green eyes glance over until they saw the plane she was looking for. "Flight 534 now is arriving at gate thirteen from New York City." The announcer went over the speakers. _By the arrival board, that is what Becca said. _It was such a beautiful day outside; Cynthia wished that Becca's plane would arrive already.

"I can't believe the senator is going to be here to talk about the WilPharma Company. I bet he is in their pocket."

"Yeah well, how do you think he keeps getting re-elected?" Cynthia turned and looks at the people talking; all she could do was shake her head.

"Now arriving at gate nine, flight 873 from Boulder City," the announcer came over the speaker. This was the flight Becca was on, and Cynthia started to head toward gate nine to meet her.

Rebecca Chambers walked off the plane with her carry-on luggage and she smiled at her dear friend standing at the gate to greet her. Rebecca hadn't seen Cynthia in almost three years until she called out of the blue. Cynthia still looked the same, with her bright red hair, and freckles all over her face. "Cynthia" Rebecca said, as she hugged her friend.

"Hello Becca! Nice to see you again" Cynthia smiled.

They started to head to get the baggage claim to get the rest of Rebecca's luggage. "So why am I here?"

"Well as you probably know WilPharma is now the new Umbrella Company…"Cynthia stated. "Do you work for them?"

Cynthia stopped walking and looks at Rebecca with her dark green eyes. She looked at Rebecca and sighed, "No. But maybe those accusations may be true. Listen Becca, I asked you to come because…" As Cynthia started to explain, someone bumped into her. "Whoa pal."

"Sorry…I wasn't paying attention," he said. Then he focused on Cynthia, "You're Dr. Annabel aren't you?"

"Yes I am" she answered. As she had answered the man's question, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Cynthia. "Whoa, calm down," Cynthia said. "There is no need for that," Rebecca said. He then pointed the gun at Rebecca.

Then the man started to cough, Cynthia automatically recognized the sign. She quickly glanced over at Rebecca, motioning to her that they had to get out of here. "You did this to me…I'm dying," he shouted. Now he was bring attention to him, enough attention that the guards were coming to the aid of the two doctors. The man started to cough more violently. He was unable to keep his arm still.

"Put the gun down now!" the guards shouted. But the man didn't want to comply. He still kept it on Cynthia. Finally one of the guards had shot the man, in the shoulder. He went down hard, and the guards ran up to him. Cynthia stood over him and saw what the changes were. She reached to grab his gun. "Step away ma'am" the guards told Cynthia.

"But you need to shot him in the head. That's the only way he'll stay down" Cynthia said. Cynthia still reached for the gun as the man slowly started to die. "Ma'am, I've warned you already…you need to step away from the gun and the man" the guard said.

"Come on Cynthia. Let's just go," Rebecca said. As Rebecca said that an explosion rang out in the entire airport. There were cries and screams coming from everywhere. That was when Rebecca realized it was too late to get out of here.

As the guard's attention was turned to the cries of other people, Cynthia reached for the gun and shot the man in the head. Cynthia then motion Rebecca to follow her, as they saw some infected head toward them.

"What the hell is going on Cynthia?" Rebecca asked.

"I have no idea. But apparently those terrorist decided to hit Derry's airport" Cynthia answered as they ran. Then Cynthia stop running and Rebecca had stop also. "What is it Cynthia?" Rebecca asked. "Look…she looks familiar. Isn't that Claire Redfield?" Cynthia asked.

Claire was searching the crowd for someone. She was crying out "Rani!" Then Cynthia saw a little girl the same as Sherry was in Raccoon City, all those years ago. An infected was heading toward her, Cynthia started to run again and shot the infected in the head. "Rani!" Claire cried out. When Claire reached up to Cynthia and Rebecca, she shook her head.

"What are you two doing here?" Claire asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to thank my one review I got. Hopefully, I get some more. Enjoy!**

**(Oh yeah...I don't own Resident Evil except for my characters I make up!)**

**Chapter Two**

It was now night, and there was already a quarantine step up around Derry's airport. In one of the tents, a lantern hung from the ceiling while two soldiers fought over what the next course of direction was. "Come on Angela! We can't do that" said the other solider.

"Well we were told to wait for the expert in this type of situation" Angela said. The male solider slammed his hand on table that separated the two solider. "What expert, how can you be an expert on something like this?" "I don't know, but we are going to wait Greg."

Angela looked at her partner she could tell that he wanted to get in there and help the survivors that were in there. The only reason they knew that there were even survivors was because there was two phone calls. Angela couldn't get the first call out of her head, "Please help…there are zombies in here. We need help please." Zombies the girl said that stuck in Angela's head even though Greg said, "what a lunatic."

"So someone is coming for us right?" Rani asks. Claire looked at Rebecca and Cynthia. Cynthia moved some of her red hair out of her eyes, she tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. Like Rebecca and Claire, Cynthia had been a Raccoon City survivor.

"Yeah we should, we've called for help" Claire said. But what kind of help would come for them, Claire wondered. Claire knew that Cynthia live out in Derry and was working at the local hospital as a doctor. Since Claire has never trusted Cynthia since they first met.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia. I'm a friend of Leon's. Hello Sherry" Cynthia said with a smile. Sherry had instantly recognized Cynthia, and greeted her with a hug. "Claire, this is Doctor Annabel. She worked with my parents," Sherry said.

Cynthia flashed Claire with a smile, trying to reassure her that she didn't mean any harm. "So you help case what we are fighting?" Claire asked her. "Yes, and I am sorry. I never meant for anything like this to happen." "You help put my brother out of a job!" "No! No I didn't. I was helping them. I was the informant. I was giving them the data they needed. I want Umbrella to go down. You think I am a bad guy, but I'm not."

"Claire, she is telling the truth. I've known her all of our childhood, her parents were scientists like Sherry's and it was just natural that she followed in their footsteps" Leon said. At that very second Claire realized that Leon's heart had belonged to someone else, and she would never have a chance.

Angela and Greg looked over and over at the blueprints of the airport trying to figure out what was the best course of action. "We have to go in, with all of our man. We need to get all those infected people back to safety," Greg said.

"No!" Both Angela and Greg turned to the voice coming from the front of the tent. "You aren't going to be able to save any of the infected." "And who do you think you are?" Greg asked. "I think he is the expert," Angela said. "My name is Leon S. Kennedy, and I'm your expert."

Leon stood at the doorway to the tent, and his dirty blonde hair was comb back so it wouldn't get in his eyes. He stood there with his leather jacket and blue jeans. Leon didn't look like a solider like Angela or Greg. "You're the expert?" Greg asked.

"I wish I wasn't. But I am. So whatever you have to do to understand that, then do it. 'Because otherwise you are going to useless to me" Leon said. "Now, let's listen to that police call."

Greg and Angela had walked over to a smaller table and hit play on the recorder and the tape started to play. "Help us! We are a few survivors locked in the VIP lounge in the airport. Help us we have a few injure survivors." To Leon that voice had sounded familiar; it was a voice he hadn't heard in a while. There was a break in the recording until the next voice. "Please help…there are zombies in here. We need help please. Please we won't let much longer, they knew we are in the room, please come and help!" That voice Leon knew very well, it was a voice he often tried to forget.

"Alright well let's take a look at those blueprints. We need to find the quickest way into the VIP lounge" Leon said.

"What makes you think that anyone is coming for us?" Senator Davis asked them. Cynthia, Rebecca and Claire all looked at each other. All of them had been in tougher situations, and they knew that they had to get out of this one. Cynthia sat on the floor in the lounge and she hid her face in her hands.

"Help me please!" someone called out. Immediately everyone in the room looked at each other. "We have to help them" Claire said first.

"Are you nuts? They could be bitten, we could die if we try to help them" Senator Davis said. Cynthia looked at Claire and she sighed. "He's right Claire. I want to help…but how do we know? They maybe bitten and they may not have turned yet," Cynthia tried to reason.

"This coming from the scientist who works on the virus" Claire said. Now Cynthia was on her feet and walked over to Claire. With all eyes on the two girls they didn't know what the other will do. "Like I knew that my research with Umbrella would ever led to this moment in our lives."

"So the news is right? You help kill all those people in Raccoon?" the flight stewardess asked. "I didn't know. It's your choice to believe me or not. But we can't be sure if anyone else out there isn't infected. Do you want to risk Rani's life?"

Claire stood there and looked at Rani. It had brought back memories of Sherry Birkin all those years ago. But the difference between these girls was Rani had no connection to what was happening, with Sherry her parents were tied in with Umbrella. Finally Rebecca stood up and she step in between Cynthia and Claire. "Alright, me and Claire will go out to check out the noise. Everyone else will stay in here."

Cynthia looked at Rebecca, "No…Becca. I won't be able to get these people out of here in case something happens to the both of you." Rebecca just smiled at her, "Don't worry Cynthia. I know you can handle it. If you could survive Umbrella, you can survive anything." Cynthia chuckled to herself at that remark. She then handed Rebecca the gun she had grabbed off the body. There weren't many bullets left in the gun. Rebecca had to make sure that every shot she took was dead-on, otherwise they wouldn't be getting back to their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank you for my reviews. And I would like to inform you that I hadn't thought of Leon/Rebecca romance. But now you have my mind on it. So I might just dab into a romance between the two. You have to keep reading and reviewing. =)**

**P.S. I don't own Resident Evil, though I wished I did. =(**

**Chapter Three**

Angela and Greg started to load their guns and finish putting on their gear. They both were wearing on SWAT gear, while Leon sat there watching them. It brought back memories of when he first started out on the job.

**-Flash-**

Leon was driving his jeep into Raccoon City, and he knew he was late to his first day on the job. How could I be late, he kept thinking. The packing/moving process took much longer than he thought. He knew Raccoon City briefly, from his childhood when he would visit his grandparents. He wondered if Cynthia was still in Raccoon, he remembered that she was working with Umbrella. It didn't help that as he was driving on the highway to Raccoon, his mind kept wondering to Cynthia and his childhood. Until something ran out into the road, and he had to swerved out of the way. What the hell was that, he wondered. It made him think about why they need the new trainees from the academy so soon. There were reports that something's escape from the Umbrella labs in the forest.

Leon finally snapped out of his little flashback to notice that others were starting to suit up for the rescue mission. "What are you doing? The only people that are going are Angela and Greg" Leon said.

Angela and Greg both turned and looked at Leon, he was standing up and walked over the entrance of the tent. "What do you mean?" Angela asks. "I will not bring more people with us so that they can end up getting infected." "We are highly trained…"Greg started to say. Leon turned and looked at both of them, "You aren't trained for this." And with that statement he walked out of the tent, leaving Angela and Greg looking at each other puzzled.

"Claire!" Rani cried out. Rani looked at Claire really upset, she didn't want Claire to go outside and investigate the noise. "You can't leave."

"Don't worry Rani, I will be right back" Claire said with a smile. "My dad said that when he went after my mother and none of them came back to me." "Well, I definitely promise you that I will be back. So what else do we have for a weapon?" Claire asked the group.

Everyone looked around the dark room; the only light in there was the light from the lamps outside around the tents. So the group didn't have much of light to use to search the room. Finally the flight attendant, found a red and white umbrella, and handed it to Claire.

Leon, Angela and Greg ran into the terminal not seeing any of the infected. But Leon kept his gun pointing into the darkness knowing that it was only a matter of time. Angela and Greg followed Leon as quietly as they could. They both stared at Leon while he looked down the dark hallway with his flashlight.

"Come on, they know we are here. Let's move" Leon said. He then started to jog down the hallway. Angela and Greg followed behind him, trying to keep up and listen to what Leon had heard. They then started to look into each of the rooms in the hallway; maybe they would find some more survivors. Angela went into a room that looked like a control room. It had computer and screens all over the place. Then she saw a woman squatting down over something.

"Hello madam we are here to help you. Please come with us" Angela said, softly touching her shoulder. The woman then turned to her; she was missing part of her neck. It looked like something had been chewing on it, and half of the blue blouse had been ripped showing the white lace bra the woman had on. Slowly but surely the woman moved to Angela, Angela kept the gun on the woman. "Please madam you have to stop. Please or I will be forced to shoot." But that didn't seem to reason with the woman; slowly she kept walking to Angela. Raising her hands up and moaning softly. "Please madam, I don't have to have to shoot you." Finally Angela decided to shoot her in the leg, until what Leon had told them earlier in the evening.

"You have to shoot them in the head, that is the only way they will go down," Leon said, both Angela and Greg looked at Leon's grey eyes has he told them. Shoot innocent people in the head, it was starting to sound like a zombie movie to Angela. Like it was all unreal.

Angela shot her the woman in the leg and she now was crawling to Angela. Still moaning softly like she was hungry for her. Angela shook her head in disbelief, _how could this woman still want to come after her_? Then there was a shot from behind her, Angela turned around to see it was Leon and he had shot the woman in the chest.

"See, I told you that you need to shot them in the head because otherwise they are going to keep coming. The sooner you learn that the more survivors will come out of this. You aren't going to want to shoot your own friend now will you" Leon said. Both Greg and Angela stared at the woman as she still continued after Angela, and this time Leon shot her in the head. This time the woman had stayed down, but for the first time both Angela and Greg had heard the moans of the infected that had haunted Leon in his nightmares for years. Leon shined his flashlight into the room a bit farther, and saw that there were more of them."Come on, we've got to go."

Angela and Greg both stood their grounds and started to shoot the infected, the zombies as Angela finally admitted in her mind, and saw that they weren't going down. Finally Leon shook his head and joined in the gun show, he was shooting them in the head and they were staying down. "Shoot them in the head, or you are just wasting ammo." Leon gave them an order. When all the bodies were down on the ground for a second time tonight, Leon turned to Angela and Greg. "You have to listen to me, I know you may not like it but I know how to deal with these things…ok?" Both Angela and Greg nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright…let's continue."

Both Claire and Rebecca were outside the VIP lounge where their friends were still hiding. They agreed to keep the door locked, and Cynthia knew not to let them back in if one of them had been bitten. Hopefully they wouldn't have to worry about the situation, Claire and Rebecca thought. Claire smiled at Rebecca. _She has grown up so much since the last time I had saw her. _Claire, Rebecca and Cynthia were the younger kids in the group. They were all out of college and still had their whole lives ahead of them before the nightmare of Raccoon.

Claire only went to Raccoon to find her brother, Chris Redfield. He went into hiding after the Spencer Mansion incident. Where he found Rebecca hiding in one of the rooms, she had lost her gun along the way. She kept kicking herself for that, if it wasn't for Billy Coen though, Rebecca didn't think she would have made it to the mansion in the first place. As for Cynthia, she was a scientist for Umbrella; Claire had read the files on her. Claire couldn't understand why Cynthia would work for Umbrella how she could test the virus on humans. But in Cynthia's defense she didn't know what was going on, she was just the person behind the virus, the creator, and Claire in a way believes her, because she can see how Rebecca and Cynthia start talking, and they don't notice anything going around. Cynthia had escape with Leon, Claire and Sherry. She didn't almost make it out alive when Ada tried to kill her for the viral information. Leon chose to save Cynthia over Ada.

"So, I get the umbrella huh?" Claire tried to make a joke out of the situation. Rebecca smiled at her, "well isn't it ironic?"


End file.
